The present invention relates to a force sensor for determining forces present in a portion of tissue surrounding a body joint.
The measuring of forces in ligaments for joints is shown in the prior art, such as the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,271. This device measures the ligament forces and then the surgeon repairing a joint adjusts the length and the positioning of the ligaments to achieve the desired forces. This patent discloses measuring the ligament loading forces, whereas the present invention applies to any tissue surrounding the joint.
Another common problem solved by the present invention is that of achieving uniform measurements of forces and comparisons to insure satisfactory operations.